


'♥ + ♂ = ☺'

by StoryQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :D, Confusion, Emails, It's hard to tag this, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam keeps recieving emails from an unknown address, suggesting he should date Zayn.</p>
<p>(Please read notes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'♥ + ♂ = ☺'

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> I couldn't get the pictures I wanted to be in the story, so I put links to them where they should be. If you're on a computer/tablet/smart phone, you should be able to open them easily in a new tab. If you're not on one of them, then how are you using the internet, you silly goose! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO, I'm taking prompts for One Direction fics, so if you would like to request something, just comment or visit my Tumblr  
> onedirectionrequest.tumblr.com

It's not uncommon to receive random emails. Usually they're off companies trying to sell you stuff, or something along the same lines. What interested Liam about this email was these three things;

#1- He didn't know the email address: causeicanloveyoumorethanthis.gmail.com. He recognised the fact that this was a One Direction lyric, but he didn't remember knowing anyone with this email. He first assumed it was a fan who had somehow gotten hold of his email address.

#2- The text itself was crazy. He couldn't understand it.

' ♥ + ♀ = ☠ ♥ + ♂ = ☺'

He studied it for a moment before concluding the following: 'Love a girl and you'll die, love a guy and you'll be happy.' Again, Liam thought it was a prank from a fan, considering about three quarters of Directioners believed in Ziam or Larry more than Jesus.

#3- The attachment. The file read 'Truth.jpg'. Liam hesitantly clicked on the picture, opening to find this.

http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/d9/af/3a/d9af3a92565b7fb8cd2f55fc1e47b24e.jpg

He smiled fondly at the picture. It was a nice picture; part of him was expecting some graphic photoshopped picture of himself with one of the boys, or something along the lines. He closed the file and looked back at the email.

It was just a prank, he thought, and gave a small chuckle before locking his phone before joining the boys for rehearsals.

\---

When the same email address sent him another email the following day, (Liam noted later it was received the same time as it was yesterday) he smiled quickly and read it.

' ♍ + ♑ = ✓ '

He noticed his star sign, Virgo. He knew that was him in that equation (either him or Niall, but considering...) The other star sign was Capricorn: Zayn.

Equals correct? Equals right? Liam wasn't too sure, but he got the jist of the message.

Again, there was an attachment. 'Fact.jpg'. Liam would have bet his life it was another photo of himself and Zayn, and he laughed when this opened.

http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/nVh3Ggq5xTc/hqdefault.jpg

It amused him, this creepy emailer. He closed his phone with a chuckle and went to talk to Niall.

\---

Liam had been looking at his phone for the past ten minutes. When it flashed to show a new email, he smiled and opened it. On time, again.

' ✖ = ☐ ƶ = ■ '

It took him an hour before he thought about opening the photo. He concluded it meant 'Nothing mean emptiness, Zayn mean being filled', meaning if he dates anyone other than Zayn, he will feel empty.

Part of him started to wonder whether it all meant Zayn, or if his mind was concluding it was for other reasons, but when he opened the picture, he knew it was what the sender intended.

'Certanty.jpg'

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=59826604

\---

Zayn got hold of his phone one afternoon, reading through all of Liam's texts. This was normal in the group, but he panicked a little when Zayn opened his emails. Zayn didn't react, just gave a small chuckle and asked, "Who's your pen-pal?"

Liam shrugged his shoulders and took his phone back. He looked over to the clock, and funnily enough, the email should be received about now.

His phone flashed, and he smiled.

'ʑɑÿϞ = ♨ '

At first Liam thought it was a symbol for a pile of shit, meaning 'Zayn is shit', but then he realised it looked more like a hot jacket potato. 'Zayn is hot'?

Zayn looked over his shoulder and read the email. "Zayn is shit?"

"Zayn is hot," Liam correct.

Niall laughed from across the room. "Really Liam?"

Liam took off his shoe and threw it at Niall. He really could be inappropriate at times.

The picture was titled 'Correct.jpg'.

http://media.tumblr.com/ef0a7a9c32d7392ca38cba498fda43be/tumblr_inline_mmfp7ztlKV1qz4rgp.jpg

Zayn laughed at the picture. "God, I remember that!"

Liam felt his cheeks turn red. "Yeah, not surprising that people think we're together, now, is it?"

Zayn playfully slapped Liam's cheek, and in retaliation, Liam gently punched Zayn in the stomach. His phone was lost, forgotten as the play fight took over their attention, Niall commentating the whole battle while laughing his head off.

\---

Liam was busy the next day, so only got to read his emails the day after. He had two emails, unsurprisingly.

The first one read: ' Θρεƞ ϒöʋƦ ∈ʎɘ$'

'Open your eyes'?

Liam thought this meant 'Open your eyes and start dating Zayn.' Desperate fans...

The attachment was called 'Honest.jpg'.

http://31.media.tumblr.com/bba6e5568ff06dda10cc228e43ab6689/tumblr_mtozwrx3X51sc4azlo1_500.png

How long was this going to last? Liam clicked out of the email and opened the other one. It was only after he opened this one that he noticed he knew who it was from.

'Ɨ ♥ ϋ'

The attachment was this:

http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-0i3iEHNyoeU/UaXL8ovbEBI/AAAAAAAAAmE/co06l5VZ4XU/s1600/u-turn-symbol.jpg

Liam pulled a confused face. He turned around. He saw a flash of hazel before dropping his phone. Zayn's email remained open on his screen, Zayn's lips remained on Liam's.

Liam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm taking prompts for One Direction fics, so if you would like to request something, just comment or visit my Tumblr  
> onedirectionrequest.tumblr.com
> 
> Love forever! x


End file.
